This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computers and computer-related technologies have become an integral part of the lives of more and more people. Many people now rely on computers for a variety of tasks, such as shopping, investing, and/or banking. However, like most other types of machines, computers may benefit from occasional or periodic maintenance, upgrades, or repairs. Years ago, such maintenance, upgrades, or repairs often involved a qualified technician or other person physically interacting with the computer (e.g., sitting in front of the computer's monitor and keyboard). In modern times, however, many types of remote access systems have been developed to enable maintenance, upgrades, or repairs to be performed remotely over a computer network. One of these tools is the Active Management Technology (“AMT”) system created by Intel. AMT enables a remote console (such as another computer) to access a computer system over a network to perform some types of maintenance, upgrades, or repairs.
Although this type of remote control may enable more efficient maintenance, upgrades, or repairs, this type of remote control also raises several security concerns. For example, under the control of a malicious person, AMT could be used to erase sensitive data, shut down vital computer systems, or perform other damaging activities. For this reason, AMT includes safeguards to tightly regulate access to controllable computer systems. For example, AMT is configured to permit a remote console to control the computer system only if a pre-shared key (“PSK”) stored on the remote console matches a PSK on the computer system to be controlled. Typically, this PSK includes an 8 character product ID (“PID”) and a 32 character passphrase (“PPS”). AMT may also condition access based an 8 character administrative password. In this way, AMT endeavors to ensure that only authorized remote consoles are granted access and/or control of controllable computer systems.
Although the PSK and/or administrator password can provide an effective means of securing remotely controllable computer systems, it may create an additional issue—namely management and administration of the PSKs. For example, if a company wished to remotely control 1,000 or more computer systems, it may have to manage a database of 1,000 or more different PSKs and/or administrator passwords. Managing this database of PSKs and/or administrator passwords can be challenging. Moreover, because the PSKs and/or administrator passwords are often randomly generated, it may be difficult to reconstruct the PSKs and/or administrator passwords if this data is lost. This concern is particularly noteworthy for computer manufacturers that may wish to provide after-sale support for their computer systems via AMT. Besides the data storage aspects of managing a database of 1,000 or more PSKs and/or administrator passwords, providing access to the database to field technicians may create security concerns. For example, technicians may access the database of PSKs and/or administrator passwords over unsecured networks. The embodiments described herein may be directed to one or more of the issues described above.